Making an Impact
by TooChey
Summary: Jessamine, can be a girl when wants to or can be one of the boys. Has two older brothers and 1 older sister. Her father left her at age 15. Used to live with her mother and and her polar opposite sister/her Aunt. Now is living her childhood dream of working in the WWF with strangers, old friends and even new ones. Wrestling World is a tough world for people like her.
1. Hello My Name Is

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWF/E. I only own my OC's**

**Chapter 1**

The sound of the alarm clock going off insisted a slight moan coming from under the covers. A hand poked out stumbling around the night stand to finally turn the alarm off. A head poked out from the warm confinements of the bed and blue green eyes opened then squinted at an effort to look at the time.

"6:35." She groaned. She pulled the covers back over her head, irritated and annoyed at being woken up so early. Trying to at least get some more sleep before she had to get out the warm confinements of the bed and be out in the world.

Her peace was interrupted from the door being opened then closed and a loud voice echoing throughout the room not being cautious or considerate that there was another human body trying to sleep. The lights and TV was turned on and the woman in bed knew she was not getting any more sleep. She sat up irritation written on her face at the abrupt noise and light blurring her sight.

"Are you awake?" The new person asked

The irritated girl just raised her eyebrow at the question. "No, I'm asleep what do you think?"

"That probably wasn't the right question . . . but, you need to get used to it Jess, the travel schedule is going to be cray to the z, but at least you've got some cute guys to stare at all day and all night. Oh you are so lucky, I have to go back and watch young, immature college guys who only think about beer and boobs." She said sitting on the bed opposite from Jess.

"That's all guys Valentina." Jess said

"True . . . but the guys you're going to be working with, all have more brain cells than half of the guys on campus," Valentina said. "I'm going miss you mama."

"I'm gonna miss you too, but hey this could be a life experience for me. You never know this job could only last about a year and I could be going to college with you very soon."

"Don't say that Jessamine. I know you. You dreamt about working at WWF since you were able to walk. Your dad used to work there. You were surrounded by those people most of your life."

"Yeah, well the last time I ever was surrounded around wrestlers, was back in the summer of 1994 and that was a few months before my biological Dad out and left and was one of the last times I ever watched a WWF show." Jessamine said solemnly

"Don't worry Jess, I know you. You've done more than enough research," Valentina said walking over to the TV stand and grabbed the notebook filled front and back of writing and posted notes. "I mean look at this. This is what I call commitment. You went out and actually bought tapes on the past Smackdown and Raw is War shows from 97' all the way up till now. That's commitment." Valentina said

"Well I wouldn't need to do that if I still watched it and any way, anyone in my spot would have done the same thing." Jessamine said

"No they wouldn't. If I was in your spot I would wing it the whole way."

"You already know everything about today's wrestling."

"Yeah, but even if I didn't I wouldn't have took my free time just to learn everything that's happening in the WWF today storyline rise, so stop down playing yourself Jess. That was something you didn't need to do. You'll do great tonight."

Jessamine just nodded her head, at her friend's appreciation and encouragement towards her.

"Now that I'm up, what should we do? We have . . ." Jessamine looked over at the clock on the nightstand which read 6:48 am. "I guess we have a some time until I have to get to the arena."

"Let's change and go to the gym so we can stare at the wrestler's as they workout." Valentina said

Jessamine just smiled and shook her head at her friend's antics. "Is the only reason you came with me is to just stare at the wrestlers?"

"Maybe even to touch and feel and-"

"Alright Valentina I get the picture. Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Before or after I saw The Rock?"

"You're a mess Valentina."

Both girls walked out of their hotel room clad in work out outfits. Jessamine knew this would probably be one of the few times she'll meet her co-workers. She knows that she needs to make a good first impression, as long as Valentina or she don't fan girl at meeting them or evening seeing them. Even though Jessamine just caught up on everything that's happening right now, she felt like her 10 year old self when she watched wrestling with her two older brothers. She's in love with most of the characters and talent. She still can't believe she actually got the offering of working here even though she's not a wrestler she doesn't mind. An interviewer was just as good, she's surrounded by action and drama and Jessamine couldn't love it more.

The girls arrived to the gym to see there were a few people there. Some were wrestlers and Valentina knew every single one of them all the way up to their middle name, which Jessamine found quite creepy, but Valentina thought of it as getting to _know _someone _very _well. Jessamine had to drag Valentina over to the treadmill just so she wouldn't disturb the few wrestlers who were there as they were training. Jessamine pressed the start button then pressed the cardio button and started pacing herself, not going too fast, as if it was a walk in the park. Valentina rolled an exercise ball in front of Jessamine and sat down on it with a medicine ball in hand.

"Do you know who that is?!" Valentina whispered frantically

Jessamine looked over to where Valentina was looking to see a man over 6 ft. tall with long blonde hair that went to his shoulders and brooding muscles that were exposed from his wife beater. He was lifting weights.

"Muy Caliente, that boy is spicy." Valentina said winking at Jessamine who giggled.

"I'm surprised _you_ have a boyfriend and _I_ don't" Jessamine said

"Is there any harm at admiring and looking from afar?" Valentina questioned lifting the medicine ball over head and back down at her waist.

"No, but most of these men either have girlfriends, married or more interested in their work." Jessamine said

"Like I don't know that. You know this conversation is really making my mood plummet at my chances of being Mrs. Rocky." Valentina said staring off to space.

"Snap out of it Valentina, it would had never happened." Jessamine said

"Yeah whatever dream crusher. So, have you talked to Preston yet?" Valentina asked changing the topic

"Nope after that scouting for the national leagues, he hasn't talked to me since. That was a month ago." Jessamine said mood changing

"Don't worry about Preston, you know how that boy is sometimes." Valentina said reassuring Jess

"Yeah, I guess."

"Just get him out of your mind Jess. Tonight you are debuting for the company dreamed to work for since you were 5. Preston out and debut in, understood?" Valentina said

"Yes, you're right, Preston out debut in, Preston out debut in, Preston out debut . . ." It was like a rinse and repeat for Jessamine as she kept repeating it over and over in her head. Not paying attention, Jessamine didn't realize that there was another presence next to her until Valentina eyes nearly bulged out of her socket. Jessamine turned to see it was the man from earlier who Valentina and she were talking about, well more like who Valentina was drooling over.

One of the few times in Jessamine's life she was speechless and not just because she was next to a good looking guy, but she was next to a professional who is now one of her favorites to watch wrestle and listen to on the mic with his tag team partner Christian, fellow Canadians. It looked as if he was meant to speak, but she beat him to it.

"I-I- my name is Jessamine, but you can call me Jess, Jessy, Jessa or whatever else that can come to mind. I'm the new girl. The new interviewer. Don't need to introduce yourself. You're Edge aka Adam Copeland you're the tag team partner of Christian aka Jason Reso. I'm not a creepy stalker or anything I just done some research and was on the internet. I have this big spiral notebook filled with notes and I also have your careers too from your debut up to now, being tag champs. Right Valentina?" Jessamine questioned looking over to her friend to see a gob smacked look on her face. Not getting a response from Valentina, Jessamine continued.

"She's a big fan, when I mean big, I mean big . . . She's a bit nervous. She's staying with me for a week until she has to go back to being a college student back in Canada. We all got something in common, fellow Canadians, aye." Jessamine held her hand intended to have it shook. A slightly awkward half smile was upon her slightly tan face.

"Um . . . I actually just came to ask if the treadmill next to you was free, but it was nice to meet you Jessamine." Adam said grinning and shaking her hand then walked over to the treadmill next to Jessamine.

Jessamine didn't know what to do. The first person she met, and she made a complete fool out of herself. Inserting face palm in 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . Not wanting to stay here anymore, Jessamine grabbed a still shocked Valentina and bolted out of there, without Adam paying attention who now had headsets on.

"Wow, Jess the first person you met and you were blabber mouth." Valentina said now back to the real world.

"I looked like a freaking idiot. I bet you he's going to tell all his locker buddies about his first experience in meeting the new girl and how she made a complete blubbering idiot out of herself. Aw, this is like high school all over again." Jessamine said

"Oh don't worry Jess, he'll probably tell them that he met a complete _hot_ blubbering idiot." Valentina said

"Oh shut it, Val. I'm hungry let's get out of these clothes and go eat, before I have to leave." Jessamine said

"Alright Jess, but I promise you didn't make a complete fool out of yourself." Valentina said

"Thanks Val."

"Maybe, a partial fool."

"Oh Val!"

"Its good criticism Jess. It's better me then your sister."

**A/N: Thank's for reading the first chapter in a series that it will turn into about a young girl named Jessamine Malsbury making it into the Wrestling Business most promptly, the WWF. Starts of in May of 2000. Reviews would help if anything needs to be fixed, or what you like or don't like etc... Next chapter will pick up the pace a bit. Keep Reading and stay tuned!**

**-TooChey**


	2. Restart

**Chapter 2**

Valentina and Jessamine had just got back from IHOP. Jessamine was in the shower getting ready to head to the arena. Valentina was in the other room watching T.V.

"Jess, what time are you leaving?" Valentina asked while switching channels on the T.V

"I actually don't know, but someone told me to be there around 1-2." Jessamine said turning off the water and exiting out of the shower.

"Who told you to leave between 1 and 2?" Valentina questioned

Jessamine walked out wrapped in a towel with her wet hair dripping down her back and toiletries in hand. "It was that guy who always wore that towel. He told me his name was Sean-"

"Morley aka Val Venis. One of the hottest Canadians to walk on this planet." Valentina said with a vague look on her face.

"Oh snap out of it Val. I'll have you know that he's taken."

"So is every other guy I fantasize about." She said flopping back on one of the two beds.

"Well, while you go fantasize, I'm going to get dress." Jessamine said heading back into the bathroom with clothes in hand.

"Make sure you don't dress like a nun." Valentina shouted as Jessamine closed the door.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jessamine shouted from the bathroom.

"Nothing much, but means that you need to stop dressing as if were in the 1800s."

Jessamine shouted back in protest. "I don't dress that badly."

"I don't mean your style, I mean how conservative you are." Valentina said.

"And what's wrong with me _not_ wanting to show a lot of skin."

"Well for one, no men would want to look at Mary Poppins."

"Hey!"

"Second, you have a great body that doesn't need to be covered up. Don't understand why you're so self-conscious sometimes. You shouldn't be."

Jessamine walked out of the bathroom with the towel still on. "So, what should I wear then?"

Valentina gave her one of the most devious smiles which somewhat scared Jessamine.

Sometime later, Jessamine was now dressed in a pair of washed jeans with a black crop top paired off with a pair of white converse. Her hair was blow dried and flat ironed straight. Jessamine stood with her arms crossed looking reluctantly down at her outfit.

"Relax Jess, it's actually not that bad. I decided to tone it down . . . for now. So uncross your arms and actually look like you don't have something stuck up your ass." Valentina said trying to get her friend to laugh, which she accomplished.

"I guess you're right. It's not as bad as it could've been." Jessamine said grabbing her bag that was filled with clothes that she decides on wearing for tonight's show. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Alright, but wait! Here's some money for cab." Valentina said going to her purse, but Jessamine stopped her.

"I don't need it Val, I've got a ride." Jessamine said

Valentina whipped her head around so fast you'd think she got whiplash. "With who?"

"_One of the hottest Canadians to walk on this planet." _She said mimicking Valentina then quickly left the room before Valentina could do anything drastic.

Jessamine POV

I stood in the lobby waiting for Morley to come down. I was on my phone looking down at the list of missed calls. I listened to the voicemails mostly from mama wondering how I was doing and wondering why I hadn't called her. The next few were from a few of my siblings wishing me luck or like my sister telling me not to make a complete donkey of myself which I dare not say what she actually said and the other choice words she added along to that. My sister is a mess.

The last message I hesitated to listen to since the person on the other end wasn't in my good books as of late, but I decided just to listen to em' anyway.

_Hey Jem . . . How are you doing? Wait scratch that, I don't know why I asked that question. I feel like a total dumbass right now. I don't know if you'll even listen to this, for all I know you've deleted it and probably never want to speak to me, but I…I just . . . god I'm not good at this at all. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for ignoring you from these past months. It's just my tryouts to make the team has really got me stressed out and I blocked off everyone I know and love. I'm sorry again and I was told you've made it to the WWF. I'm really proud of you and wanted to wish you luck. Oh yeah about tryouts, there over and, inserting epic silence . . . I'm in, I made it. If you don't call me back I fully understand your decision. I've got to go. I'm back home visiting and celebrating with family. Bye Jem. To repeat the message press 1 to save this message press- _

I saved the message and flipped the phone closed right as Sean came out of the elevator. I grabbed my bag and started to head towards him, but immediately stopped in my tracks when I saw a familiar blonde exit the elevator trailing behind him.

_Oh crap, crap, crap._ I thought. _I hope they were just riding the elevator toge- nope, never mind he just handed him the keys. Maybe he won't remember who I- wait he's looking at me, now he's smiling . . . now he's laughing. Oh great. _This was going to be interesting

We were walking toward the rental when I decided this was the time to talk to Adam and hopefully apologize, but I didn't know how to start off until I tripped over the strap of my bag and nearly face planted on pavement, but an arm stopped me.

"That could've ended badly." He said helping me up

"Thanks." I said trying to regain the last bit of dignity I had left.

I was now walking next to him. "I'm sorry about earlier this morning. I was just kind of nervous and starstrucked, I guess."

He gave me a questioning glance. "Starstrucked? I thought you would say that to people like Undertaker, The Rock, or Stone Cold."

"Yeah, well if I ever saw them I would probably go unconscious right in front of them or be like those fan girls at a NSYNC concert." I said making him chuckle.

"Thankfully you didn't come there any earlier," He said. "Because two of the ones I've mentioned were there before you came in with your friend…

"Valentina. Yeah big wrestling fan, knows everything and everyone. It can get a bit creepy sometimes."

"She's one those diehard fans. Does she have her own web site?"

"No, but I think she has her own fan club." I said with a laugh. "You're probably one of the first wrestlers she ever met in person."

"I kind of guessed when I saw that she was in shock looking at me. I know I'm so _gorgeous_, but I think her gawking at me made me quite _embarrassed_." He said earning a laugh from me. "I mean look at these pearly white teeth and long luscious blonde locks. I'm beautiful." I started to laugh at his antics.

"You're quite the character." I said

"And you have _quite _the accent." He said mimicking me as we were now behind the rental.

"I'm from Romanian and are of Brazilian descent." I said putting my bag in the trunk of the rental.

"What about being a _fellow Canadian_?" He questioned mocking my words from earlier.

"I moved to Montreal when I was eight." I said

"Cool. I guess this makes up from earlier, so how about we restart," He said sticking his hand out. "Hi my name is Adam Copeland."

I smiled trying to hold in my snort. "Hi my name is Jessamine Moldovan and it's nice to meet you."

**A/N: Tell me what you think by commenting below. Fav, follows and reviews would help and happy summer to all. Here's also a reminder that updates will be quicker and this story will pick up with more people entering the story. **


	3. First Day on the Job

**Chapter 3**

We arrived at the arena ten minutes later. During the ride I got to learn a little bit more about the other occupants in the car with me. For one they are bunch of jokesters. Sean was telling me about all these pranks he did against Allen, Al for short, aka Al Snow. I couldn't stop laughing at what he called the penis suplex. I also learned that Adam knew everything and anything about music. He's like a human music dictionary.

I was now standing inside taking everything in. There were a bunch of people with WWF shirts all around some carry equipment or holding a clipboard in hand with head seats on. The backstage life was a little chaotic and it was only a little after 1pm. There were signs with arrows pointing where everything was. I passed by the catering area to see some people were eating lunch. _Maybe I should walk in and introduce myself, but then again I don't want to interrupt them eating, but then I don't want to be rude and not say anything at all . . . screw it I'm going in. _

I walked inside and clumsily went straight toward the food knocking some chairs over on my way which earned some stares and chuckles. I inwardly rolled my eyes great_,_ already making a fool out of myself without having physical contact with anyone. I grabbed a plate and looked down the table filled with food. I really wanted to pig out but also realized that I just had IHOP, but surprisingly I'm hungry. Damn, I'm fat. This would have been a whole other situation if I was back home, but since I am in public and these are now my coworkers, I'm going to need tone it down . . . for now.

I grabbed my plate and sat at one of the empty tables. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn to see a woman, who looked to be a few inches shorter than me with brunette hair and tan skin.

"Hi." I said mouth full

"Damn girl you got enough?" She questioned. I immediately started to swallow my food then started to choke.

"Slow down, slow down, and here drink this." She handed me a drink which I appreciated until I tasted it which earned a nauseating look upon my face.

"You don't like beer?"

"Beer?! I'm 19." I said handing the cup back to her.

"19?! Wait a second, you must be that new girl Laurinaitis been talking about, well more like bragging about. That man gets on my nerves sometimes, especially with that voice. Oh god good, but anyway you can call me Lisa or… Lisa or maybe even Lisa, if you get the gist of what I'm saying."

"Nice to meet you Lisa. My name's Jessamine and I don't care what you call me as long as it's appropriate."

"Ok Miss Jessamine, I guess I'll see you later. And by the way you probably have the one of coolest accents ever, is it Russian?"

"No close, but it's Romanian."

"Ah, knew it was from around that region. Bye Jessamine."

"Bye Lisa." She then left the catering travel bag in hand.

_Not a bad job Jessamine. First women you met and you didn't make a complete fool out of yourself, you deserve a pat on the back, but then again you were lucky. I mean you were surrounded by food and you know how food relaxes you. Maybe when I meet people I should have a plate full of BBQ wings. With the wings I can bribe them and then I could . . . wait, what in the heck am I saying. Now I'm questioning my sanity. _When I finished my plate I left catering waving goodbye to the other people in the vicinity and made my way to the women's locker room.

I stood outside the door that read **Women's Locker Room. **I stood there for a few moments before deciding to walk in. Immediately as I walked in all eyes were on me. _Oh good god! _I felt like road kill being fed to the vultures. It felt like time froze and that this scene kept rewinding over and over and over until I realize I was in reality and this was not a dream. _I need to think of something to say quick, something funny or something witty. Not uncool._

"I-I I'm new." You've got to be freaking kidding me. I didn't not just say that. Oh my god. I need to go back to catering.

A women who looked to be older than me who was short with blonde hair then came up toward me.

"Fresh Meat. You must be Jessamine." She said with a smile

"Yeah, Jessamine "The Fool" Moldovan." I replied

"Believe me you weren't _that _bad." She said

"On a scale of 1-10, one being the worst and 10 being the best. Where would rate me?"

"Negative 3."

"Wow, would have thought you would have went easy on the foolish new girl."

"Wow, funny, accent and quirky. You are starting off on my good list. I'm Terri and welcome to WWF. Here let's meet some of the other girls." We walked over to a girl who was a couple inches taller the Terri with same blonde hair and tan skin, who looks as if she works out. "Trish, this is Jessamine. Jessamine this is Trish."

"Hi." I said with an awkward wave which she snorted at.

"Hey girl. How are you?" She questioned as if we were longtime friends.

"Good I guess. Just made a fool out of myself a few moments ago, but other than that, pretty good."

"Yeah, I saw. At least you didn't do that in front of the guys, they would've had a nice laugh."

_Well that didn't lighten up my nerves. _

"Jessamine, let me show you around and tell you the girls _rules _I guess how we would call them around here. "

* * *

Hours later after I met a few of the other girls like Jacqueline and Teri Poch, I was now standing outside in the parking lot phone over ear listening to my sister blabber on.

"_So, I was thinking whenever you return home, we meaning you and I could go on a double date."_

"What? Why?"

"_Because not only can it bring us some sibling bonding, but also can help with your love life."_

"What love life?"

"_Exactly." _

"Ok so now the only reason you're calling me is to bag on my nonexistent love life. Wow sis, you _so _win sister of the year. What are you going to do next, talk about my nonexistent sex life?"

"_Well…_

"Really Sage, really… You know what Sage, when I do come back home I would like to be alone, in my room with a cartoon of breyer's ice cream watching the Simpsons."

"_This is what I've been exactly talking about with mom, you-"_

"Wait, you've been talking about me _behind _my back with Mom!"

"_Yes, but getting back to what I was saying. Jessamine you need to loosen up a bit. Go out and party or something, live like your 19 and not like your 80 year old grandma. You're soon to be turning 20. You can't go back in time. Your decisions you've made are permanent. This is coming from you sister Jess, go live a little. Well I don't want to hold you up I know you need to go get ready. I'll be watching you lil sis. Tchau!" _Then the other line went silent and I ended the call. My sister is overreacting, I don't act like an 80 year old Grandma. She's the one who acts more like a grandma then I do.

I was headed toward the door that led back inside when an arm pulled out in front me.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Yes?" I questioned then realized the arm belong to a security guard.

"But you are not allowed to be back here."

_What does he mean? _"What?"

"Fans belong back over there behind that barricade."

"Wait, what?! No, no, no. I'm Jessamine, I work here I'm the interviewer for tonight's show.

"Prove it."

"Well let me just go back there and-"

"No, no, no. What do you think I'm stupid?"

_I wanted to say_ damn straight, but decided against it from the circumstances I was in. "No. Believe me, you are probably an intelligent man, but believe when I say this. I am a talent who works here. Maybe you don't know me since I am new, but my name is Jessamine and it's nice to meet you." I held my hand out which he shook. _Hmm maybe this did work. _

"Nice to meet you too, but fans are permitted behind that barricade."

"B-but the show's about to start and I'm not ready?!"

"Well I guess you should've got a ticket. Maybe if you head on home you can be able to watch tonight's show."

_This cannot be happening! It is 6 and the show starts at 9. I'm supposed to be in the beginning of the show. What in the heck am I supposed to do? My first day on the job and it ain't starting off to a good start._

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Wonder what will happen to Jessamine? Will she make it on time? Or screw up on her first day? Which could cause her getting fired. Stay tuned for the next chapter later on in the week. Like, Love, Read and Review. **

** -TooChey**


	4. Where's New Girl?

**Chapter 4**

I have no idea how long I have been sitting out here for, but what I do know is that the universe hates me. Surprisingly the guard didn't kick me out from being back here which did make me a bit suspicious at first, but then later I thanked the heavens that he didn't because that would've made the situation even worse. From what I could see, the sun was slowly going down meaning it was now 5 or 6. I would've called Valentina, but knowing her she would make the situation even worse, ending with her and I being in handcuffs in the back of a police car. I didn't know, nor had anyone's number so that was out of the question. It's my first day and I screwed it all up.

" . . . My wife hates me, my children only want me home so I can get them toys their mother won't let them have and my friends are living the happy life of being rich while I get paid minimum rage and live in a two bedroom one bathroom apartment. You know what it feels like to share a bathroom with your kids?"

"No, not really." I replied back to the security guard who was talking to me about his depressing life. I really did try to listen, but seeing a big man open up to me about his life wasn't really on the top of my list right now.

"Just warning you now, don't have kids."

"From that _lovely _story you told me, I wasn't expecting to have any anytime soon." I said

"That's what I said."

The backstage door opened. I immediately stand hoping, praying to god someone would finally help me out of this predicament. Maybe the universe decided to be on my side or I was lucky that someone actually came out, but there stood my savior and newest friend Terri Runnels.

"Oh thank god," I said abruptly then looked over to security guard who gave me an appalled look. "I didn't mean- I-I was just; it was nice talking in all but-"

"What the hell are you doing out here girl?" She questioned

"I-I he wouldn't let me in." I said pointing at the security guard.

"Is she with you?" The security guard questioned

"Yes she works here for crying out loud." Terri said

"I-I didn't know," he said. "It's my first day."

"Well now you know. Jessamine come on, you need to get ready." Terri said opening the door.

Without hesitation I walked inside with Terri right beside me heading towards the women's locker room.

Terri chuckled. "First day Jessamine and you're already causing uproar," She said smiling at me. "Everybody was trying to find you. They didn't know where you had been. Luckily I found you."

"Do you think they'll be mad at me?" I questioned scared of the answer.

"Probably," She said. I groaned in remorse. "But, once you tell them the story of why you've been gone, they will be laughing at the situation you've gotten yourself into."

We were now outside of the Women's Locker room about to head in. I opened to door and walked in to have all eyes on me. _Well doesn't this feel like a case of Deja vu. _All at once, the girls talked to me only able to process a few of the questions they asked.

"Were the hell have you been?"

"Did you get lost?"

"Did someone kidnapped you because if not you are in some deep shit honey."

"First day on the job and possibility of being fired on same day. That's probably a new record."

"Hey, hey girls it's not her fault," Terri said cutting in. "That new security guard thought she was a fan and wouldn't let her inside."

There was complete silence then all at once, laughter.

"No way!"

That's a new one."

"Wait until the guys here about this one."

"This one is going into the books."

"Alright the show's over girls. You can go back to what you were doing earlier. New girl was found."

The girls disperse going back to whatever they were doing. Terri left me to my bidding as I went over to my locker were my bag was as at, untouched. I was shifting through my bag trying to find something to wear when someone called my name- well not my name but the nickname they call me.

"Hey new girl, Brisco wants to speak to you outside."

I immediately dropped my stuff and headed towards the door and was now in the hallway where Gerald Brisco stood.

"Hi" I timidly said knowing where this conversation was going.

"You don't need me to ask the question so I suggest you tell me what happened." He said arms crossed

"Um, well it wasn't my fault actually. You see the security thought that I was a fan trying to sneak in, so he wouldn't exactly let me in and kept me outside." I said

I was met with silence. I couldn't read the expression on his face since it was blank. ". . . Well, that's a new one." He finally said

"I've been told."

He started to chuckle." Huh. I'll let you get go back inside, but you need to be ready in 20, got it."

"Yes sir." I said, then he walked off.

I headed back inside and started to get ready without any interruptions.

It was 15 minutes later and I was now at hair and make – up nearly ready. I was conversing with the make – up lady when the chair next to me moved and someone else was sitting next to me. I looked in the mirror to see it was Vince McMahon. Well as if this isn't intimating. Your boss is sitting right next to you, what do you say or do? Should I introduce myself, greet him or just say nothing. Nothing sounds like the better choice, but he might think I'm a rude person and that's longshot from what I really am. The last time I ever seen this man was when my father worked for him, but that was like 5-6 years ago. He probably doesn't even remember me, but there could be a chance he does remember me, I mean I used to be friends with his daughter. We played dolls together and used to be one the same dance team. That would be such a longshot that even I wouldn't-

"Hello Jessamine." He said which made my eyes nearly bulge out of my socket

He remembered me. "You remembered me?" I questioned voicing out my thoughts.

"Yeah how could I not. You and Stephanie were glued to the hip. Where she'd go you go. Wherever you go she go. You were one of the few of her friends outside of her private school," Vince said. "And I can never forget a voice. That accent of yours stood out in my brain. What was it again Romanian and what else?" He questioned

"Portuguese." I said

"Ah yes I remember now, your father spoke Romanian while your mother spoke Portuguese. Speaking of your parents how's your family." He asked

"Good actually, very good." I said

"And how's your father?" He asked

I was hesitant at first. What should I say? Should I lie or should I say I don't know how he is since he ran out on our family and never called back.

"Um, he's fine."

"Good," He said. "Thanks Crystal for touch up." Vince said getting out his chair.

"No problem Mr. McMahon."

"I'll be seeing you later Jessamine for our segment."

"Alright Mr. McMahon."

Vince walked away. It wasn't until Crystal was doing my eye shadow until realization dawned on me. My first ever segment was going to be with Vince McMahon, my boss. _Holy crap!_

**A/N: Thanks for reading and sorry for the late update. I had a busy month, but this won't happen again. I would like to give a shout out to people who followed, faved or reviewed this story. **

**Calsey**

**Ortongirl1993**

**Steffiiieeee7**

**Thanks you guys for the support, helps with me continuing the story and updating faster which will happen for now on. **

**Read Review Favorite Follow**

**-TooChey**


	5. Raw Is War Debut

**Chapter 5**

"Ok so when Vince walks back here, you're going to walk right here – where the tape is placed and then you're going to ask him the questions, the one's your read from the script. Then he's going try brush them off and you're going stop as he keeps walking then he gets attacked, got it?"

The show had just started with an in ring segment with Vince McMahon talking to the crowd about the outcome of Judgment day last night. Jessamine was backstage talking to one of the writers as he was going over the segment with her. She was very nervous, but tried not to show it.

"Yes?" Jessamine replied in question wondering if she was ready herself.

"Good," The writer said not caring if she was or was not ready. "Because we are about to roll in a few seconds. Just relax and say it as you said it earlier. You've got this. Just need to relax and try not to mess up because this is live."

Jessamine didn't know if that was to help her or make her even more nervous. Either way Jessamine could feel the butterfly's in her stomach build up. _Breathe in, breathe out . . . breathe in, breathe out. You just need to say a few things then walk off. Easy. You did this earlier without no trouble. You can do this again._

Jessamine could see Vince McMahon walking toward her direction from the distance with cameras and cameraman following. It was time.

* * *

_Raw Is War Live_

"_Mr. McMahon! Mr. McMahon! May I have a word?" A young woman with long brown hair wearing a cheetah print mini skirt with black top and blazer was shown walking onto the screen._

_Whistles from the crowd and shouts were heard toward the woman as she was shown onscreen._

"_Who is that JR?" The King questioned_

"_That's our newest interviewer." Jim Ross said_

"_Newest interview?! We got new puppies? Woohoo!" _

"_Make it quick please." Vince said_

"_Is it true or not true that one of the reasons why Triple H won the WWF title last night was because of Undertaker's interference?" She questioned_

"_That's correct." _

"_So, the only reason Triple H won that title in the first place is because of Undertaker. So if Undertaker hadn't interfered, then The Rock would still be champion." _

_What she said caused loud cheers from the crowd and Rocky chants. _

_Vince smile was gone and a scowl was on his face. "Are you saying that Triple H winning the title was just a hoax?!" He questioned causing the fans to respond with "yes"._

"_Um…"_

"_If so, then you're questioning the authority of a McMahon which wouldn't do you no good." _

"_You tell her Vince." King said_

"_For goodness sake she's just doing her job!" _

"_But you never question the boss Jr. I mean you should know that by now."_

"_I'm not questioning your authority Mr. McMahon, but I believe that last night's match wasn't fair to the Rock. I mean you had Shawn Michaels as referee who is best friends with Triple H and were the co-founders of the group DX! Then you had the other members of DX including yourself Shane, Stephanie and the stooges go and brutally attack The Rock. I thought the match was a one on one iron man match, not a handicap match?"_

"_She's right." JR said_

"_No she's not."_

_Vince looked manically down at the young woman. "This interview is OVER!"_

_Vince then strutted away, but not before The Rock appears and attacks him. The young woman then gets out of the camera view and the cameras are panned on The Rock beating down Vince._

* * *

Jessamine inwardly sighed in relief as she dashed out of the way of the camera's and stayed to watch the rest of the scene as others did in the arena or people at home watching on their .

She did better than she thought, but hoped her accent wasn't too thick and overbearing. She didn't stutter over her words or even messed up as she thought she would. Jessamine thought she did a good job for her debut. In the background, Jessamine could faintly hear the crowd roar in excitement for tonight's show.

"You did good job kid." She heard a voice say

Jessamine turned to see it was The Rock or behind the scenes Dwayne. She couldn't believe such an A list star as himself was actually talking to her. She didn't know what to say or do without trying to make a complete idiot out of herself.

"Thanks." She said

"No problem and what is your name?" He questioned

"Jessamine." She said

"Interesting name. My name is – "

"Dwayne aka The Rock. I know what your name is I mean everyone knows who you are." Jessamine said then realized her mistake of interrupting him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-

Dwayne chuckled. "It's fine," He said. "No need to worry. I'll see you around Jessamine I need to get back."

"Oh ok, nice talking." She said

Dwayne turned around and walked back toward the cameras.

* * *

**Jessamine POV**

I was now watching one of the monitors. I was watching the fans with their signs in the air with some of The Rock's catchphrases or drawing of him raising 'the people's eyebrow'. There were some signs saying 'show me the puppies' or 'we want puppies' and there many other signs just as ridiculous or funny. Wow, fans these days are so enthusiastic and original. I remember all the posters I would make for shows. I would be up until midnight just to make sure everything was perfect or good enough for my taste and don't let me even begin with the outfits I would wear. Mama would always say that I was so 'ridículo' or in English, ridiculous. I was such a dork back then and I still am today.

There was a match going on now for the European Title. It was Eddie Guerrero vs. D'Lo Brown with Chyna at ringside.

As the camera's pan onto Chyna there was no question that I was intimidated by her. Her statue itself was already intimidating, but when she gets into that ring she's a force to be reckon with. _No wonder she wrestles with guys then the gals. _I hadn't met Joanie yet. She wasn't in the women's locker room when I arrived and introductions were pronounced. I got mixed reviews from the girls on Joanie.

Ivory aka Lisa doesn't like her saying exactly _'She thinks she's better than all the other girls since she wrestles with the boys. She thinks she's a better athlete then the other girls. The only athletic bone in her are those stiff bumps she does and that's about it.'_

I didn't know if there was tension between those two or maybe that's how Joanie really thinks. I don't know since I'm not friends or ever met her before. I asked a few of the other girls there and their opinions were not as heated as Ivory, but more in the middle like she has or good days or bad days.

I then talked to The Kat aka Stacy who I was told was good friends with her and said that Joanie was a nice girl. _'She may seem as intimidating as some of the guys, but she's just like one the girls. She's nice and funny and can kick ass. I worked with her a lot and we still hang out now. I know Joanie and she's a great gal.' _

After that I was so confused about her. I will just have to judge her myself when I finally meet her. I decided to head back to the women's locker room seeing as the segment with Mr. McMahon was the only one I needed to do tonight.

"Jessamine, Jessamine!"

I turned to see a lady with headset and clip board running toward me.

"Yes?" I questioned

"Come with me now!" She nearly snatched my arm off my body and ran toward were ever I was needed.

"Where are we going?!" I asked

"There was a slight change of plans tonight. Vince decided to add you into one of the segments that is supposed to happen in a few minutes. Here," She handed me a script. "Your segment is going to be with Paul aka Triple H and Steph. Now I know this is last minute, but Vince decided to change it and tell me just a few minutes ago. Now you need to remember these lines in 10 minutes or less then you quickly need to go over them with one of the writers so they can make sure the way you are going to say it is how they envision it, got it?"

"Uh…"

"Good, now I need to go, good luck." The stage hand land then quickly jogged off leaving me with a script in my hand with no time to spare.

"I don't know if I like it?"

"What do you mean you don't like it?!"

"It's not you, your great but this interview, the way I written it was for Cole not you."

I was standing in front of one of the writers who wrote the script going over my lines when he decided mid-way he wanted to change it.

"Is there enough time?" Brisco asked

"No, but I'll just try to change everything I can." He grabbed the script and took out his pen to remove, add or make changes to the script. "Do you have a memory?"

"That's one of the reasons why we hired her." Brisco said

"Yes." I responded

"Good, cause your gonna need to after I'm done."

* * *

_Raw is War Live_

_Triple H, Stephanie and Brisco are walking to their dressing talking about The Rock attacking DX, Shane and Vince when the woman from earlier interrupts them. _

"_Excuse me, excuse me, Triple H may I have a word." _

_Triple H stops abruptly with Stephanie right by his side and turned towards the brown haired woman. _

"_What do you want?" He questioned_

"_Do you believe that the attacks on DX, Vince and Shane was your fault from your win last night?" She questioned_

"_What?" _

"_In last night's iron man match the only reason you came out in victory was because of the Undertaker which called for the referee to disqualify him and for you to get the victory and win." _

_People in the crowd started to boo._

"_What are you trying to say?" He questioned "Are you trying to say that the only reason I won was because of outside interference?"_

"…_Yes." _

"_So you're saying that my wrestling ability has nothing to do with last night's match that I Triple H only won because I was helped." He said walking toward her slowly._

_The interviewer immediately tried to distance herself from the man, but her back hit cement walls. _

"_I'm not questioning your ability at all I'm just saying-_

_Triple H snatched the mic out of her hands. "You know what sweet cheeks, this may be your first night on the job, but I sure as hell will make it your last if that's the type of crap that's coming out of your mouth." He said standing over her then handed back her mic with extra amount of force, smirked then walked off screen. _

_Stephanie walked up to her. "Don't cross me or my husband again." Then she smirked and walked off with Brisco following behind. Then, the camera's started to follow the other three to their dressing room._

"_That'll teach her." King said_

"_Now that was just unnecessary." JR said_

* * *

"Your here!" A very excited Stephanie said hugging her longtime friend.

"I know, how did I do?" I questioned

"Great, I didn't even know you were even going to be in the segment. I thought Cole was."

"Vince changed it."

"Should've known. Oh have you met Paul?" She questioned. I shook my head

"He's really nice, hold on let me get him."

It was after the segment when I finally got to talk to Stephanie. We stood in the hallway right out of their on screen dressing room. I saw Stephanie quickly walk down the hallway toward the same man I just interviewed in the segment. When he saw it was her he smiled then they exchanged a few words and headed towards me. _I wonder if their dating, but I probably shouldn't say anything since that's not approached when your first meeting. My name is Jessamine and are you and Stephanie dating? Yeah I'll just keep that to myself or ask Stephanie later. _

"Jessamine, this is Paul, Paul Jessamine." Stephanie said when the both of them were now in front of me.

I didn't know if I should say anything or if I should just shake hands so I just stuck out my hand. He just chuckled.

"You nervous?" He questioned

_Wow, was I really that easy to read? _

"Is that easy to tell?" I questioned voicing my thoughts.

"From afar, no, but up close, yes," Paul said. "But it's understandable, you're new and it's ok. I was to when I first joined. You'll get the hang of it sooner or later kid."

"Thanks." I said

"We'll see you later Jessamine, Paul and I need to get ready for our promo. We'll talk later and it was nice talking to you." Stephanie said

"Alright, bye."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Tune in next time for Jessamine's Smackdown debut and meeting Joanie and the other half of the tag team that "Totally reeks of awesomeness." **

**Read, Review, Follow, Fave**

**-TooChey **


End file.
